


You with the green eyes...

by MajorlyObsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Meddling Friends, Minor Pining Related Angst, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorlyObsessed/pseuds/MajorlyObsessed
Summary: Four times that Rafael and Sonny were jealous and the one time they finally got their ish together.





	You with the green eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> For rafaelsonny on tumblr (not sure what their AO3 is) for the Barisi Gift Exchange
> 
> So this was my first time writing a "proper fic" for this fandom and only second time overall ever posting a fanfic onto here so I apologize in advance if it sucks. If you have any constructive criticism though, please do share!
> 
> A special big thanks to Verity (Elske) and Bianca (barbaesparza) for beta-ing it, I know I was bothering you guys, but I really appreciate the help, you both deserve all the hearts <3 <3 <3 
> 
> P.S The fic takes place over an extended period of time so that's why the timeline might seem a bit...questionable.

I.

Rafael doesn’t know when the smart remarks and the light banter he has going with Sonny shifts into something more for him, all he knows is that it happens gradually. Somewhere in between the biting remarks, his eyes begin to linger on Sonny’s reactions. The more they linger, the fonder he grows of Sonny. Eventually, as subtly as possible, he attempts to do something about it, without risk of completely destroying the professional capacity of their relationship.

In the middle of a particularly long case, he’s in the precinct, sitting directly across from Sonny when he sees the clock tick past 9 o’clock. They’ve been going over case files for hours, trying to find any detail that could prove fruitful but with no luck. Rafael has been watching Sonny out of the corner of his eye for the last fifteen minutes now, memorizing little details of his face. He thinks now is as good a chance as ever, so he rises from his seat, hands tucking into his pockets.

Sonny looks up at the sound the swivel chair makes and Rafael lets out a small sigh,

“I need a glass of scotch,”

Sonny sighs as well, giving a tired nod in assent which has a little bit of hope blooming in Rafael’s chest,

“You coming, detective?” He asks but Sonny’s shaking his head,

“Not tonight.” He says giving a small smile like he’s genuinely apologetic.

He rises from his seat as well, the muscles in his thighs clenching and unclenching as he stands up. He unrolls the sleeves of his shirt, drawing Rafael’s hazel gaze to forearms that disappear into gray cotton.

“I need to drop this care package off to Rollins. She’s going a little stir crazy at home, all sick.” Sonny elaborates.

“Right,” Rafael says eyes focusing on the fond expression on the detective’s face at the mention of Rollins. His blue eyes twinkling with obvious amusement and adoration, Rafael wonders how he missed it. He frowns at the tinge of disappointment he feels, quick to stomp down on it, chiding himself, _Of course, he’s interested in Rollins_ , he thinks bitterly.

“Maybe some other time, then,” Rafael says dismissively, purposely avoiding further elaboration as he steps away from Sonny, literally and figuratively putting distance between them. He needs that scotch now more than ever.

“Goodnight, Carisi,” he says with a final, almost wistful nod, before turning and walking away.

“Night,” Sonny calls softly, watching the ADA’s speedy departure with pensive confusion.

**II.**

It’s not the first time that someone tries to flirt with Rafael to get their way in a plea deal and he doubts it will be the last, nevertheless, he’s a little surprised when Lisa Hassler tries to pull those kinds of moves on him.

“Fifteen years.” Rafael offers, eyes narrowing on Lisa’s face.

Her lips form a bit of a pout at the high number and she leans in a bit closer, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind one ear. She angles her body to reveal the pale expanse of her neck, staring imploringly at him with her big brown eyes. Rafael is mostly amused by her actions, though in the back of his mind he wonders what she’s up to. Even after several odd years of knowing the woman, he still doesn’t completely understand her.

“Eight,” She says her voice a soft, seductive murmur, leaning further to show off a hint of cleavage.

Rafael grins, not bothering to pretend he’s falling for it.

“Ten,” He insists, hazel gaze never leaving her own eyes.

Lisa contemplates this for a few seconds and nods, then trails her fingers flirtatiously down his hand, “Fine, throw in a date and I could work with ten.”

Rafael hears a loud flabbergasted scoff from his right side,

“Are you kidding?” Sonny demands, budding into the conversation.

Rafael waves his hand in Sonny’s direction, “Shush.”

He feels the weight of Sonny’s glare on his hand as he considers Lisa’s proposition. He knows that whatever date she’s asking him for, isn’t going to be more than a shared couple drinks while she drills him about his personal life.

“Deal.” He says and Sonny’s intake of breath is loud, but Rafael continues on anyway.

“One drink, _I_ choose the place.” He says to her because he knows she’s shit at choosing any bar with decent drink options.

Lisa leans back, looking like the cat who got the canary, “Alright. Nice working with you Mr. Barba,” She spares them one last saucy wink, before sauntering off, pointedly sashaying her hips side to side.

Rafael watches her leave feeling both amused and confused at her antics, when Sonny’s voice cuts in, “Did you just sell yourself out for a plea deal?”

“We got the deal, didn’t we?” Rafael says in lieu of answering, not wanting to go into the lengthy explanation of Lisa’s strange sense of humor.

“Yeah, but now you have to go out with her.” Sonny protests, which causes Rafael to pause.

He turns to face Sonny whose features are frowned, blue eyes stormy and lips pursed.

“ _Have_ to?” He echoes with a cocked eyebrow, “When have you known me to do anything, I didn’t want to?”

Sonny looks taken aback, “Oh,” he says instantaneously feeling the rush of embarrassment at his presumption. Rafael graciously chooses not to comment on the sudden redness of Sonny’s ears and cheeks and sits, leans back comfortably in his chair, planting his feet on the edge of the desk.

Sonny sits back down as well, pulls another case file into his lap, trying not to feel sullen over the date that’s got an easy, self-satisfied smile curled on Rafael’s lips.

-

(Rafael gets a text to his cell phone 20 minutes after Lisa’s departure,

**SMS 3:38 PM**

_Man, winding up your pretty boy sure was a lot of fun. However, I got to cancel that date after all, my girlfriend’s taking me out to dinner. Raincheck?_ )

 

III.

Sonny’s been present to witness a lot of hard cases, he knows better than anyone that Rafael works hard to serve justice for the victims, yet this is just one of those cases where it isn’t possible. He can see the toll it takes on Rafael, in the way his shoulders tense as the jury fails to reach a verdict and the judge declares a mistrial.

He wants to walk over to Rafael, put his arms around him, tell him that he did the best he could. He gets up, almost as if to do just that, before he can do anything, Liv is stepping forward. _Right_ , he thinks, stopping himself, Rafael already has someone to comfort him. He looks away when Liv goes in for a hug.

Moments later, he follows Liv and Rafael out of the courthouse, offering Rafael a brief look of sympathy. The crowd from the courtroom heads off in different directions and Sonny belatedly realizes he’s left alone on the court steps with Rafael and Liv, he begins to regret that when a palpable silence passes between them.

It doesn’t last long though, Mrs. Rodriguez approaches them soon enough, her eyes filled with unshed tears, “Some of the jurors would like to light a candle for Hector, is that okay?” She asks uncertain,

“Of course,” Rafael says and she looks at him then, her voice shaky as she continues,

“Thank you, Mr. Barba, I…” Her voice breaks and so does the strong resolve in Rafael’s face.

Sadness pools in his eyes and she reaches forward, presses a hand to his chest as if to reassure him, “I know hard you tried,”

Rafael clasps his hand over hers for a brief moment before she pulls away. Sonny feels the sting of the guilt that pours out of Rafael as he watches her go with pursed lips. When he finally turns, he blinks once as if suddenly remembering that Sonny and Liv are still there. Rafael’s eyes focus on Liv’s dazed face, his eyes softening with something like deep affection. Sonny’s stomach coils tightly at the sight.

“Liv, how about we go up to the memorial together?”

Liv finally looks at Rafael then and something passes between them, a silent conversation that has Sonny feeling awkward like he’s interrupting something. Whatever it is, Rafael opens his mouth next,

“Carisi?” Rafael questions and when Sonny makes a confused face, Rafael gestures between Liv and him, that’s when Sonny remembers, the memorial. He shakes his head,

“I think I’m just going to spell Fin at the hospital, keep Rollins company.”

He doesn’t add that there is no way he’s willingly getting stuck between the two of them in an Uber through Manhattan traffic. He can barely handle the easy affection that flows between the two of them as it is, an enclosed space could only do worse.

IV.

Sonny accepts Amanda’s offer to head to Babies “R” Us to pick out some necessities for Jesse, not expecting to see Rafael there.

Amanda ducks into one of the aisles a couple steps back and Sonny decides to keep trudging forward with the cart. He doesn’t want to risk jostling sleeping Jesse who is tucked into his right shoulder. He’s turning the corner, guiding the cart with one hand when he pauses his stride, eyes focusing on a man in a beige jacket a couple steps ahead.

The color of the coat combined with the dark brown hair perfectly styled even at the back is enough for Sonny to know who he is. Sonny tries not to let his heart surge at the ridiculous contrast of Rafael all dressed in his usual business attire, looking very out of place, surrounded by children’s clothes. He opens his mouth to call on him but breaks off when a woman steps forward, holding an outfit out to Rafael.

Sonny’s expression falls further when he recognizes Liv, all easy smiles and, effortless beauty, laughing at the expression Rafael makes when he sees the outfit she picked out. Suddenly Sonny feels out of place and he pulls the cart back, unwilling to confront a softer, happier Rafael that isn’t directed at him. Amanda steps up behind him then, holding out two different baby bottles,

“Sonny, hey, from these two which…” She trails off, her eyes honing in on the familiar couple ahead of them,

“Is that Liv?”

“No, that’s definitely someone else—“

“Barba too?” She demands, cutting him off.

Sonny makes a placating gesture for her to keep quiet but Amanda gets a twinkle in her eye at the sudden desperation in Sonny’s eyes and she calls over to them,

“Liv!”

-

“How about this one?” Liv asks, holding up an orange shirt and blue short combo. Rafael wrinkles his nose at both the color combination and the implication,

“I am not willingly paying good money to have Noah wear the Mets’ colors,”

The displeasure in his voice as he says this has Liv chuckling, “Didn’t know you were such a fan of the game, counselor,”

Rafael shrugs, “A bunch of men running around in tight pants, what’s not to love?”

Liv gives an amused smile, “So have you had better luck then? We’re here because of you, I told you Noah didn’t need anything,”

He waves off her attempts to derail his plans, “It’s his birthday, the least I could do is buy the boy a decent outfit”

Liv breaks off from another protest that was on the tip of her tongue to demand,

“Is that supposed to imply all the outfits I’ve bought are subpar?”

Rafael raises both his brows, going for an innocent look,

“It is what it is, I’ve accepted it by now,”

Liv goes to make some kind of remark that is sure to have put Rafael in his place when someone calls out her name,

“Liv!”

Rafael turns with Liv to see Rollins waving to them, but the person that catches Rafael’s attention is Sonny standing behind her, a cotton covered lump with legs in one hand. Rafael’s brain belatedly computes that the lump is probably Jesse, Rollins’ baby girl. He isn’t even that surprised to see them together, looking like a picture perfect, all American family.

Unfortunately, the lack of surprise doesn’t stop the acid burn feeling, of what Rafael has come to know as envy, crawling its way up his sternum. He takes a breath, reaches to grab at Liv, hoping to end this interaction with a wave and then walk away. But Liv steps forward before he can attempt to run away and instead grabs his arm, pulling him forward, closer to them.

The women share a hug and settle into some comfortable small talk while Rafael nods stiffly at Sonny,

“Carisi,” He says politely, deciding to keep it professional, Sonny nods back at him with a small smile,

“Counselor,”

Both Sonny and Rafael stay silent, letting the women lead the conversation, Rafael choosing to zone most of it out until he hears something about Rollins showing Liv “the cutest little shoes” and then both Rollins and Liv are stepping away from them, telling them they’ll be right back.

Rafael glares at the purposeful look Liv throws his way, subtly gesturing to Sonny before hooking her arm with Rollins. Rollins unlike Sonny, doesn’t miss Liv’s gestures and she grins, unnecessarily adding, “You boys have fun now,” before heading off with Liv.

When Rafael finally turns to look at Sonny again, he catches Sonny staring longingly after Rollins and that makes the burning in his chest about ten times worse. Sonny finally turns once the two women have disappeared out of sight and in a delayed panic at being caught staring, Rafael focuses his gaze elsewhere. He remembers that Sonny is holding Rollins’ bundle of joy and he eyes the baby with apprehension, a look Sonny catches, causing a laugh to bubble out of him.

“She’s not a bomb, she’s not going to blow just ‘cuz you’re near her,” He assures Rafael with a smile that has Rafael’s knees going a little weak.

Sonny angles his body a little to show Jesse’s innocent napping face. But Rafael remains unconvinced, instead choosing to remark on how comfortable the little girl is, her cheek smushed into the curve of Sonny’s broad shoulder.

“You’re…good with her,” He comments and it makes Sonny’s smile stretch, a pleasant hue rising to the apples of his cheeks and now Rafael’s heart is clenching for a wholly different reason.

“Amanda wouldn’t keep me around if not,” Sonny says jokingly, Rafael hums his assent but knows the statement is untrue. Rollins knows a good thing when she sees one.

“So,” Sonny asks, “You’re here for what? Helpful commentary?”

“ _Funny_ ,” Rafael says in a deadpan tone, which only has Sonny grinning wider,

“Oh wow counselor, pigs just might fly, you just said I was funny,”

Rafael rolls his eyes, “It’s called sarcasm, Carisi” He retorts, biting back the grin that’s spilling over, pretending that he’s not secretly enjoying their back and forth banter.

“I’m here because it’s Noah’s birthday soon, I wanted to buy him some clothes as a present,”

“Oh,” Sonny says in a weird tone of voice that has Rafael looking up and seeing a sudden shift in Sonny’s face.

Rafael goes to ask about it when Jesse makes a noise against Sonny’s shoulder and lifts her head looking adorably confused as she looks around. Her soft blue eyes land on Rafael who tries his best not to look grim but it clearly doesn’t work. Her face immediately begins to scrunch up, a wail producing from the back of her throat.

Rafael shoots Sonny combined looks of _I told you so_ and panic at what to do and just like that, the lighthearted smile returns to Sonny’s face. He bounces his knees up and down with a smile, making soft shushing noises as he rubs a hand up and down Jesse’s back.

"It’s okay J, it’s just uncle Rafael, he’s not scary, just a grump, s'okay" He says softly, which has Rafael grimacing.

"I am not a grump," He protests, unconvincingly.

When Jesse finally quiets down, she looks at Rafael with about as much unease as Rafael is regarding her with, nuzzling into the soft material of Sonny’s shirt. _Lucky baby_ , Rafael thinks petulantly.

Then, Jesse is babbling and Rafael doesn’t realize how close he’s gotten to Sonny until Jesse’s chubby little hand reaches out and grabs on to the collar of his jacket. Sonny smiles, clearly not noticing their proximity. Rafael almost has to hold his breath when Sonny steps closer to angle Jesse more comfortably towards him.

"There you go, see,” He murmurs softly, “Uncle Rafael's not scary at all", completely oblivious to the fact that his voice is causing Rafael pain.

Suddenly Jesse is twisting her body, following the hand that’s gripped at Rafael's collar and Rafael just lets her pull him closer till she’s got a solid grip, too distracted by Sonny to really process what’s happening.

That is until Sonny goes, "Oh you want to go to uncle Raf's arms, okay," Rafael’s daze is broken then and he tries to move away,

"What—Sonny no. I don’t think that’s a good idea,"

But Sonny ignores Rafael’s panicked protests, shifting Jesse’s weight into Rafael's arms. Rafael clutches at the unfamiliar weight in an awkward manner that has Jesse squirming from the discomfort. Rafael takes that as a sign that she’s clearly displeased with being in his arms and tries to give her back to Sonny,

"See she doesn’t like it, take her back,".

"It’s ‘cuz you’re holding her all wrong counselor,” Sonny says stepping in, face close to Rafael’s as he adjusts Jesse’s position, “You've gotta support her bottom, _yes_ , like that," Sonny says rearranging Rafael’s arms and hands, touch purposely lingering even though Rafael doesn’t notice it.

When Jesse seems comfortable enough, she continues tugging at the collar of Rafael's jacket babbling nonsensically to him and now that she’s literally in his arms, Rafael focuses on the baby babble with a concentrated look, nodding every now and then like he can understand her.

Sonny watches the interaction, feeling like his heart is about to burst any moment and then Jesse who is pretty pleased with the amount of attention Rafael is giving her, leans forward and gives him a sloppy baby kiss, right on his chin. Rafael looks conflicted like he’s deciding whether it was cute or disgusting, maybe both. He seems to settle on cute as he gives Jesse a soft smile and pat on the back. Sonny continues to look on, envious of the fact that a baby has more game than him.

+I.

Rafael shows up at a bar near the precinct following a text message from Rita, telling him to meet her there at 7 o’clock. He shows up fifteen minutes past the hour, no Rita in sight but a young man sitting where Rita told him she would be. He gets a text message from Rita then,

**SMS 7:17 PM**

_I got sick of you pining over_ _your detective, figured you needed a good date or at least a decent lay. So I took the freedom to set you up with someone. Be nice, he’s still a newbie at my firm._

Rafael frowns at the text message and goes to leave, not in the mood to chat up a rookie defense attorney, but it’s too late. The young man sees him and recognition flashes over his face. He smiles at Rafael and waves him over. Rafael goes only because he’s unwilling to face Rita’s displeasure if he isn’t at least polite to the man. The young man introduces himself and they start talking. He’s friendly enough to hold up a decent conversation, not too bad on the eyes either but Rafael can’t help but think he’s no Sonny.

Twenty minutes into a conversation that is growing increasingly stilted, Rafael excuses himself to go to the restroom with the intent of ending the date once he returns. He makes his way to the poorly lit bathroom corridor when someone bumps into him,

“Sorry man,” A familiar accent says.

The tall man turns around to make sure he’s okay, “Wasn’t looking where I—counselor, is that you?” Sonny asks, leaning closer to see Rafael in the dimness of the corridor.

“Carisi,” Rafael says, equally surprised to see Sonny there.

  
“What are you doing here?”

“This is my go-to bar,” Sonny says with a smile. He’s wearing his suit, but his tie’s a little loose, a couple buttons undone under it. He looks pleasantly buzzed and Rafael is distracted by it all.

“What are you doing here, counselor? On a date?” Sonny questions in a teasing tone.

“Something like that,” Rafael says briefly and Sonny’s expression shifts and he flashes Rafael an overly enthusiastic smile,

“That’s great! Mind if I interrupt your date briefly to go say hi to the Lieu?”

Rafael frowns in confusion at this, “Liv? Why would Liv be here?”

“You’re on a date and she’s your girlfriend,” Sonny says slowly but at the increasing confusion on Rafael’s face, he asks uncertainly, “Isn’t she?”

The misconception startles a laugh out of Rafael. “Sonny, where did you get the impression that Liv was my girlfriend?”

Rafael is not denying that Liv is an attractive woman and if he’s being honest, maybe when he first met her, he’d thought about it, but it would never have worked out. She’s one of his best friends now and it’s much better off that way.

Sonny furrows his brows in confusion, “She’s not? Then who are you on a date with?”

Normally Rafael would very vaguely answer the question, not giving away any details. However, knowing that the date he has tonight is not one he’s willing to continue, he moves to the side and gestures to the young man he’d left in the booth.

Sonny makes a weird sound of displeasure and then weirdly enough asks, “On a scale of 1-10, how well is your date going?”

Rafael raises an eyebrow at the question, “A five?” He replies, unsure of why Sonny is asking.

“Good,” Sonny says strangely pleased and Rafael is further confused until Sonny is lurching forward, leading Rafael against the corridor wall, pressing his soft mouth against his.

Rafael’s mouth goes a little slack in surprise and Sonny uses that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Soon Rafael forgets himself in the slow desperation of the kiss, sinking into it when his brain unhelpfully reminds him that Sonny is with Rollins. Rafael reluctantly pushes away from the kiss. Sonny makes a whine of protest, leaning in again, but Rafael stops him with a hand to his chest.

“Sonny, wait, what are you doing?”

“Kissing you, it’s pretty self-explanatory,” Sonny says with a wide smile as his eyes linger on Rafael’s lips. Rafael catches himself looking back up at Sonny’s lips as well but he shakes his head trying to disperse the thoughts,

“That’s not what I’m talking about, what about Rollins?”

“What about her?” Sonny asks, wondering why Amanda is suddenly a part of this conversation.

Rafael gives him a pointed look, “Aren’t you two playing house together?”

“What? I take care of Jesse yeah, but Amanda and I are just good friends.” Sonny explains, “You know, like you and Liv apparently.”

“Oh,” Rafael responds and then in a sudden rush, he wraps a hand around Sonny’s satin tie, swapping their positions before dragging him into another kiss.

Sonny flails a bit at the sudden movement and Rafael uses Sonny’s surprise to lick into the heat of his mouth, holding him close by the fabric of his tie. Sonny’s mouth taste like sugar mixed with alcohol and Rafael chases the sweetness with his tongue, drawing a moan from Sonny’s lips. Sonny finally makes a move then, hands winding up Rafael’s back till they tangle into Rafael’s hair. He grips it tight, pulling a bit and Rafael groans against him, breaking the kiss again.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” Sonny complains, refusing to let go of Rafael when he leans away.

Rafael sighs against him, pressing an apologetic peck to Sonny’s chin, “I don’t want to stop either, but I don’t want our first time to be in the dingy corridor of your favorite bar.”

“Fair point, counselor. Your place or mine?” Sonny asks, stroking his fingers up and down the nape of Rafael’s neck.

“Whichever is closer,” Rafael says with another pained groan when Sonny shifts, his half hard cock pressing against Rafael’s own growing erection.

“Mine is,” Sonny says then pauses his absent-minded stroking, biting his lip as he continues, “Wait, before that. I just want to make it clear, I’m not interested in a one night stand with you. If…if that’s what you’re looking for, I don’t think—“

“Oh baby,” Rafael says, cutting Sonny off and causing him to flush a wonderful pink color at the use of the new nickname,

“I’m not interested in anything less than waking up next to you every day, if possible,”

“Oh,” Sonny says lamely, a giddy grin spilling over.

“Yeah, now come on, I’ve got to let someone down before we can head off anyway,”

-

In the morning when Rafael finally gets up after Sonny bribes him with caffeine, he has several unread text messages.

 **Rita**  
**Yesterday,**  
**SMS 8:02 PM**

_I was going to be mad about the way you treated the rookie but then I heard the description of who you went home with. At least you’re done with your pining now._

**Liv**  
**Yesterday,**  
**SMS 8:34 PM**

_I heard you went home with my detective last night, congrats :)_

**Amanda Rollins,**  
**Yesterday,**  
**SMS 8:47 PM**

_Tell Sonny I told him so!_

**Lisa Hassler,**  
**Yesterday**  
**SMS 10:13 PM**

_I told you pretty boy was into you!_

-


End file.
